


i like the thrill of under me you

by jillyfae



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: Alec makes Magnus feel young and hopeful, in a way he can’t remember ever quite feeling before. Potential and possibility and he looks so damned good naked Magnus thinks he might occasionally have literally drooled at the sight of him.They’ve not done this so often it feels familiar yet, but Magnus is sure he could ride Alec every day for years, (he hopes to get close to that, in fact, can’t help but think it every single time,yes, mine, again, again,) and it would never stop being this, perfect and hot and overwhelming.Exactly what it says on the tin: NSFW prompt fills. Mostly Malec being very emotional about being together and having sex, because that's usually what people ask for: [index] (Marked as complete, as each chapter is a stand-alone ficlet, but there will probably be more.)





	1. riding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptidBane (Impetus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/gifts), [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> title from: e.e. cummings [I like my body when it is with your body](https://hellopoetry.com/poem/1590/i-like-my-body-when-it-is-with-your/)
> 
> One of these days I'm going to run out of e.e. cummings' lines I like... today is not that day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr post](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/181032535128)]
> 
> This exists because there was a conversation on twitter that basically boiled down to Magnus Bane Likes Cock
> 
> You're welcome.

Alec makes Magnus feel young and hopeful, in a way he can’t remember ever quite feeling before. Potential and possibility and he looks so damned good naked Magnus thinks he might occasionally have literally  _drooled_  at the sight of him. 

And his cock.

Which fits so perfectly inside Magnus that his mind whites out and his loses his breath and there’s nothing,  _nothing,_  like the sound Alec makes when Magnus tilts his hips to take him deeper. 

They’ve not done this so often it feels familiar yet, but Magnus is sure he could ride Alec every day for years, (he hopes to get close to that, in fact, can’t help but think it every single time,  _yes, mine, again, again,_ ) and it would never stop being  _this,_  perfect and hot and overwhelming.

Magnus’ eyes are closed and he lifts himself up, and down again. He curls his hips  _just so_  to feel himself clench tight, to feel so very full. Alec’s voice washes over him, low and raspy. Alec likes to talk when they’re together, an endless litany of  _yes_ and  _please_ and  _there,_  a scattering of angels and half-broken prayers and always Magnus’ name, over and over again, until his words catch in his throat and he’s just making  _noise,_  pleased and encouraging and desperate as his hips lift up to meet each move Magnus makes. 

Magnus starts out quieter, but it build in his chest, in his throat, just as the pleasure builds low in his gut, in the weight in his balls, the heat in his cock, and he only starts to speak when he’s close, _so close,_  “so good for me, so good, oh, my Alexander.”

Alec goes quiet when he comes, the taut arc of his body graceful with his pleasure; Magnus comes with a shout, heat and joy and the world gone dark and shivering around him, and they always  _always_  fall back together.

Even when Alec’s cock slips free Magnus can still feel him inside, an echo, a memory, an ache in his chest and warmth on his skin. Alec never lets him go any further away, Magnus never wants to, and it’s almost as good as the sex, almost better, the way they wrap together, arms or legs or chests, the warmth of his breath and the way he clings, the way he stays,  _here, mine, always, again._


	2. morning sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [14: Morning wood sliding against your ass](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/181090875348)

“Good morning.”

Magnus’ breath is warm on the back of Alec’s neck, his voice low and rasping in his ear, his arm warm and heavy across Alec’s side. It’s definitely the best possible way to wake up. 

Alec starts to hum something that’s supposed to resemble agreement as he shifts back further into Magnus’ embrace, but it breaks into a rough groan as he feels Magnus’ cock pressed against his body, hard and hot. 

Magnus’ lips brush against Alec’s shoulder, and Alec shifts his hips just enough for Magnus’ cock to slide into the cleft of his ass; this time they both moan. 

Their bodies rock back and forth, Magnus’ cock rubbing, just a little, a gentle tease. Alec sighs as he follows the roll of Magnus’ hips. Magnus presses more open-mouthed kisses across Alec’s back, warm and breathy, and Alec sighs as he sinks into them, his whole body warm and hazy. His cock is starting to get hard, but there’s no hurry, no reason to rush to some sort of finish. 

“Best morning.”

Magnus laughs softly against Alec’s spine, and his fingers trail gently back and forth along Alec’s ribs. “I’m sure we can make it better.”

Alec smiles and shakes his head, but his breath catches as Magnus’ hips hitch up a little harder, and Magnus laughs again, fingers curling hot against Alec’s skin. “Let me make you feel good, tell me what you want.”

“This.” Alec lifts his arm until he finds Magnus’ hand, and slides their fingers together, pulls Magnus’ hand snug up against his heart. “You.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice is rich and pleased, and he rubs his nose against the back of Alec’s neck. They linger like that for what feels like a perfect age, sharing warmth skin to skin. Alec’s fully hard now, and Magnus’ cock is sliding more easily, leaving a hot wet trail as it drags back and forth. 

Magnus’ pushes a little harder, and Alec pushes back, and his breath is heavier and Magnus’ grip is tighter, and his cock catches just right against Alec’s entrance. “Magnus,” Alec almost whines, he wants, _now,_ “please.”

Magnus tries to shift them, Alec isn’t sure if he’s pulling back or wants to push Alec forward, but Alec grunts and pushes his ass back against Magnus’ cock. “Like this.”

Alec can feel Magnus’ breath catch, feels him still for half a heart-beat, but then he nods, and tilts his hips until their bodies catch against each other again. He pushes an arm down between them to give himself a stroke, spreading pre-come along his cock and making sure they’re lined up before he starts to push.

Its achingly slow like this, each tiny hitch of Magnus’ hips moving him just a little bit deeper, each shift of Alec’s body helping to ease the way, but his cock’s wet from the slow back and forth, and Alec’s not sure he’s ever been more relaxed in his life so it works, it’s good, so good. Alec wallows in sensation, heat filling him bit by bit until he can barely remember to breathe.

Eventually Magnus is as deep as he can go, Alec as full as possible, Magnus’ chest scalding hot down Alec’s spine, Magnus’ arms holding him tight, his breath shuddering against Alec’s neck. He does something with his hips, not quite rocking, not quite circling, but it makes him rub just right and Alec moans aloud with it. Magnus does it again, harder, again, and his hand slides down Alec’s chest until his palm is pressed against Alec’s stomach, just above his cock, and he pushes down as his cock pushes up and Alec’s whole body jerks as he’s suddenly desperately right on the edge. 

“Oh, Magnus, please, _please,_ ” Alec can feel himself shaking with it, so close, _so close,_ and Magnus’ breathing is ragged and his hips jerk harder but it’s not quite enough, he can’t, _he can’t._

“Come on, love,” Magnus somehow pushes harder, tighter, and there’s an edge of teeth against Alec’s shoulder as he kisses him again.

Alec comes, hot and half blind with it as the pleasure rolls through him. Magnus’ hips stutter, and Alec can feel his nails as his grip tightens, and Magnus groans as he follows Alec through his orgasm.

When he can manage thoughts again, Alec smiles. He was right. “Best morning.”


	3. "fuck me like you mean it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[tumblr post](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/181205291283)]

“ _Harder._ ” Magnus tries to push back against Alec’s body, but there’s nothing he can reach to use to brace himself, his fingers slipping against the desk beneath him as he struggles to find a grip, and Alec’s hold on his hips is firm as he keeps Magnus right where he wants him. 

Alec ignores Magnus’ voice, his hips rolling slow and steady, his cock sliding easily all the way in until their bodies are pressed together. Magnus’ eyes roll back with the pleasure of it, the pressure deep inside, and then Alec pulls back just as easily, just as steadily, until he almost slips free and Magnus exhales shakily, trying not to whimper at how empty he feels. 

Alec keeps going, again, again, hard and hot and ruthlessly smooth, until Magnus is almost sobbing with it, whispering, _begging_ , “please, please, Alexander,” but Alec’s pace doesn’t shift, doesn’t falter.

“Fuck.” Magnus tries again, tries to lift his hips, tries to push his ass back enough to meet each shift of Alec’s hips. “Fuck me, Alec, please, fuck me like you mean it.”  


Alec makes a soft hum even as he leans forward, pushing himself deeper, his chest a warm heat along Magnus’ back. He lets go of Magnus’ hip, and Magnus groans as he shifts back, as he feels Alec’s cock filling him even more. _Finally._

But Alec doesn’t pull back, he doesn’t thrust. Instead his fingers grip Magnus’ chin, almost too hard, and he lifts just enough that Magnus is looking back over his shoulder at Alec’s face. 

Alec’s skin is faintly flushed and his hair’s a mess from when Magnus had his hands in it earlier. His eyes are so dark Magnus is almost afraid he’s going to fall into them and never find his way out again, so warm he almost hopes he does. Alec tilts his hips, his cock lifting and pushing _just right,_ and Magnus shudders and his knees feel weak and he’s not entirely sure he’s still breathing. 

“Look at me.” Alec’s voice is low and serious, and Magnus blinks open eyes he hadn’t quite realized he’d closed. When Magnus meets his gaze, Alec’s lips curl up on one side, just a little. “I always mean it.”

Magnus moans as Alec pulls back, possibly even slower than he’d been moving before, and Magnus’ forehead falls back down to rest on the cool wood beneath him as he surrenders. “And I’m nowhere near done with you tonight.”  



	4. voice!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/181229707703) prompt: when his voice says your name

Magnus’ voice washes over him with a soothing _shhhh,_  and Alec tries to relax, tries to do as he’s asked but he’s _so close,_ his whole body throbbing with anticipation. His right hand is holding his left in the small of his back, his grip so tight his fingers are going numb and he can’t stop rocking his hips, though his thighs are spread wide enough that there’s absolutely nothing to rub against so it doesn’t help. 

“Look at you,” Magnus hums, one hand stroking slowly through Alec’s hair, the other resting gently against his jaw, holding his head still. “Almost there, aren’t you? You can feel the heat building beneath your skin, your pulse in your cock, the weight growing heavier in your balls.”  


Alec whimpers, his hips jerking gracelessly, his knees pushing harder into the carpet beneath him as he tries and fails to hold himself still.

“You know I’ll give you what you need, don’t you?”  


Alec nods, blinking his eyes beneath his blindfold, the damp in his lashes trying to stick them together.

“Of course you do.” Magnus’ voice drops, lower and raspier. The hand in Alec’s hair grips tighter, and Alec lifts his chin to follow the pull, a pulse of heat moving down from his head through his body at the slightest tang of pain in his scalp. He feels the sharp press of a nail against his bottom lip, not quite hard enough to hurt, just enough to make him open his mouth.

Alec drops his jaw as far as he can, slides his tongue forward just enough to cover his teeth. His breath keens in the back of his throat, and Magnus makes a sound that’s half a soft laugh and half a broken groan, enticing enough that Alec’s thighs tense and toes curl.

_Please._

Magnus gives Alec his cock slowly, a brush against his lips, a slight lean forward. Alec leans forward too, opening up his throat and using his lips and tongue to encourage Magnus to keep moving.

“I would give you anything you want,” Magnus says, his thumb trailing gently along the line of Alec’s jaw, teasing against the taut skin of his throat. “Anything and everything, and that what you need is _this_.” Magnus’ voice breaks. Alec whines, and Magnus’ cock throbs in his mouth and then everything is still for a breath before Magnus starts to move.

Alec loses himself in it, in the taste of Magnus on his tongue, the weight and girth of him between his lips, the breath-stuttering burn as he moves deeper each time before pulling back. Sometimes he holds himself still, sighs and moans as Alec sucks or licks or presses his tongue _just so._  


“It feels wonderful, doesn’t it, having me inside you.” Magnus’ voice is ragged, but he doesn’t stop talking. Alec only catches some of the words, mostly just letting the sense of them warm him as Magnus’ thrusts get faster and harder, as his voice gets thinner, his breaths deeper, as he gets closer to losing control. “You love it as much as I do, don’t you? The taste, the heat, knowing you’re the one making me feel like this.”  


Magnus is holding Alec’s head too still for him to nod, his cock is too deep for Alec to agree, the scalding pressure building beneath Alec’s skin is too much for him to think, but he tries, hums a _yes_  in his chest and savors it as Magnus’ hips jerk, as his breath catches and his fingers curl tighter for a moment before he loosens their grip in Alec’s hair.

“You’re going to come with me,” Magnus is almost panting between words, so clearly almost there. “Just from this, from the taste of me, from my voice telling you how good you are, how good you feel. You feel good, don’t you?”  


Alec whines this time, desperate and needy, his head bobbing just a little in agreement,  _yes, yes, yes._

“When I say your name, not a moment before.”  


Alec leans into the feeling, the tension low in his gut, the burn in his throat, his eyes, the heat around him, inside him, building, _building._

 _“Ohh,”_ Magnus’ voice lifts, louder and wilder, “yes, Alexander.”  


He comes down Alec’s throat, burning and bitter and perfect, and Alec does too, on and on, heat spilling out of him ‘til his head is spinning and he’s not sure which way is up. 

“Shhh,” Magnus is whispering to him again, but this time he’s kneeling next to Alec on the floor, his hands smoothing down Alec’s shoulders, his arms, gently pulling his hands apart and rubbing between the bones to make him relax. “There you are, darling. There we are.”  


He takes off the blindfold, and Alec blinks until he can focus, until he sees Magnus right there, eyes glinting gold as he smiles. 

“There you are,” Magnus repeats, and Alec kisses him, smiles into it as Magnus hums at the taste. “Think you can sleep now?”  


“Think I could sleep for a year,” Alec whispers, not wanting to risk his voice catching in his throat.   


Magnus laughs softly, and helps Alec up to his feet. “Doubt we’ll manage that long before someone comes calling, but let’s see how close we can get.”

Alec drapes an arm over Magnus’ shoulders, brushes a kiss against his temple, and follows Magnus to bed. 


	5. mirror, mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Eyes up now. Look at me](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/183012496778) for [gaywoodandbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywoodandbine/pseuds/gaywoodandbine)

Alec’s hand rests against Magnus’ throat, warm and solid, no pressure at all, just _there._  “Stand up.”

Magnus does, Alec’s hand following the shift of his body. Alec’s attention never strays from the mirror in front of them, even as he pushes Magnus’ chair out of the way with his foot, even as he gently urges Magnus backwards until they’re far enough back that most of Magnus’ body is visibly reflected. Magnus is pressed against Alec now, and there’s a the shiver caught in his lungs making an uneven rhythm of his breath as he exhales. 

“So beautiful.” Alec’s voice is as warm as his hand, as his chest even through Magnus’ shirt. “Just look at you.”  


“What if I want to look at you?” Magnus tries to step sideways, to turn his head to look at Alec directly, but the hand tightens, and Alec leans forward to hold Magnus in place against the firm line of his chest.

“Maybe next time.” Alec angles his head until his breath moves against Magnus’ ear, and Magnus can’t seem to look away from their reflection, from the line of Alec’s jaw as he speaks. Alec is still looking at him through the mirror too, not even a faint flicker of his gaze sideways. “Now it’s my turn.”  


Alec starts on Magnus’ shirt, slowly and carefully undoing each button, his fingers trailing down the center of his chest between each one. Magnus starts to lift his hands to help, but Alec clicks his tongue, a soft _tsk_  in Magnus’ ear as he shakes his head. 

Magnus lets his arms drop to his sides, and closes his eyes with a sigh.

Alec’s whole body goes still; his hands stop moving. 

Magnus blinks his eyes open, starts to ask, but Alec starts moving again before he manages a sound.

When he’s done with the shirt Alec reaches for Magnus’ belt, and his hips move as Alec tugs. He grunts softly as his trousers tighten over his half-hard cock, but it’s only a moment more until his clothes are out of the way, until his cock is free and Alec’s hand is between his thighs, and Magnus groans as his head falls back against Alec’s shoulder.

Alec’s gone still again, and when Magnus tries to push himself against Alec’s hand, his hand moves with him, refusing to give him anything. 

“Let me see you,” Alec’s voice is low and rough, his lips just brushing against Magnus’ ear.    


Magnus lifts his head and makes himself open his eyes. He meets Alec’s gaze in the mirror, and only then does Alec let his fingertips circle, an obscenely gentle touch behind Magnus’ balls. Magnus hums with pleasure and Alec smiles at him from over his shoulder. “There you are. Keep your eyes up, can you do that for me?”

Magnus isn’t _completely_  sure he can, but he’s certainly going to try. He nods.

Alec laughs softly, and his hand cups Magnus’ balls, and his teeth grip Magnus’ ear. Magnus shudders. Alec’s hand grips Magnus’ cock, but the other hand moves, against his throat, down his chest, teasing around a nipple, braced low against his stomach until he flushes beneath the pressure. 

Alec _teases,_  his hand a touch too dry, his touch a bit too soft, but if Magnus tries to rush him, tries to lean into his grip, Alec stops. He stills in just the same way as when Magnus closes his eyes or lets his head fall too far forward or backward to keep looking in the mirror. 

He doesn’t start moving again until Magnus gives in.

So Magnus does. His breathing has developed a soft whine and the world’s getting a little hazy, but Alec is bracing him well enough he doesn’t have to think about standing, and Alec doesn’t seem to require that Magnus be able to _focus_  his eyes on the mirror, just that he doesn’t look away. 

So he doesn’t, enjoying the warm impression of skin and silk that is all he can still make out of their reflection. He sinks into the heat of Alec’s breath against his neck, his ear, his jaw, the occasional touch of his lips, the barest roll of his hips against Magnus’ ass.

He has no idea when Alec found lube but his grip is harder now, warm and slick around Magnus’ cock as his fingers tighten and his wrist twists. The whine in Magnus’ throat lifts into a broken stuttering keen, and he thinks he’s been standing here in Alec’s arms for at least a century as heat and pressure and pleasure all push and pull and tangle together as they build beneath his skin. 

Alec’s voice has been just part of the haze, a warm whisper against his skin, but as Magnus’ breath catches the words spill past the haze. “There you go, there you are, so beautiful, oh Magnus.”

Magnus’ hips jerk; he’s so close his whole body aches with it.

“I love taking care of you like this, love looking after you, looking _at you,_  look at you.” There’s a brush of teeth along Magnus’ neck, and he tilts his head to keep the skin taut without looking away from the mirror. “Thank you for letting me take care of you.”  


Magnus blinks, tries to focus, admires a blur of dark eyes and darker hair and the dark of Alec’s mouth as he opens wide enough to flick his tongue out and trace the curve of Magnus ear. 

“Look at me.” Alec’s voice is firm now, dark and commanding, and Magnus does, the world gone sharp and clear just long enough to see his eyes in the mirror, wide open and heavy lidded, just long enough to break apart and spill over Alec’s hand.  


This time when his eyes close, Alec lets them. This time, when he sags back against Alec’s shoulder, Alec pulls him back, and turns him just enough to kiss him, slow and soft and deep. 


	6. "straddling his hips and grinding down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is, tbqh, riding (again) and morning sex (also again) because apparently I have very solid preferences re: sexual themes and Malec. Or something. Anyways. [Anon nsfw prompt on tumblr](http://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/184280407358)

Being woken up by Magnus’ fingers moving along his hip, Magnus’ breath against his neck, Magnus’ voice a low hum in the air between them, was Alec’s favorite way to start the day. “Good morning.”

Alec groaned something that was supposed to be agreement and squirmed sideways until he could pull Magnus into a kiss, slow and clumsy perhaps, but warm enough he didn’t care. He tugged, and managed to end up flat on his back with Magnus sprawled on top of him.

Magnus laughed.

Alec blinked up at him, smiling into golden eyes and golden sunlight. “Beautiful morning.”

Magnus’ laughed again, softer and even warmer, and shifted until he was straddling Alec’s thighs, bending over until he could kiss Alec again and slip his tongue between Alec’s lips. Alec groaned again, skin already flushing with heat as he opened up to Magnus’ mouth.

“You’re my beautiful morning, Alexander, the way you just give in.” Magnus’ voice dropped even lower, a velvet-toned purr. “So biddable, just for me.”

“Just for you.” Alec agreed. He wanted to kiss Magnus again, wanted to run his fingers across his skin, wanted to taste him, wanted him, _wanted._ “Tell me how to make you feel good.”

“Is this you being biddable still?” Magnus’ mouth moved, tongue and breath lingering along the curve of Alec’s ear. “Or is this your way of making sure I know you get off on getting me off?”

Alec nodded, _both,_  back arching as he tried to encourage Magnus to _move,_ just a little, to do more than let his weight tease above Alec’s hardening cock.

“You.” Magnus’ hips rolled, a tease that didn’t last long enough to do anything. His teeth nipped at Alec’s ear-lobe, and then he pushed himself up, hands scalding hot on Alec’s shoulders, trailing down his chest. “I want to ride you.”

Alec didn’t even try to hold in the whine as he lifted himself up enough to brush a kiss against Magnus’ chin. “Are you sure? If you’re sore…”

Magnus laughed, air soft as it moved against Alec’s neck an instant before he felt the quick flick of Magnus’ tongue. “Think a lot of your _endowments_ do you, Alexander?”

“What, I didn’t, you know that’s not…” Alec trailed off with another groan, closing his eyes as Magnus’ mouth moved down his neck with the barest hint of teeth. Alec couldn’t seem to remember words, not if they were going to distract him from Magnus, from the memories of last night, _the bed then the shower, his hands wrapped around Magnus’ as they gripped the edge of the tub together, water pouring over his back as he thrust forward, harder and faster as Magnus urged him on_ , from the potential of right now, the heat of Magnus’ breath and lips and skin. “I wasn't—”

“I know.” Alec felt Magnus’ smile against the hollow of his throat. “You blush so nicely when I tease though.”

“Tease away then.” Alec barely recognized his own voice, rough and breathy as he fell back flat onto the bed with a muffled thump. He stretched his arms up under the pillows until his fingers curled under the edge of the headboard. “I’m all yours.”

“Mmmm.” Magnus hummed, the sound so warm that Alec could feel the rush of heat beneath his skin as Magnus nuzzled his nose along Alec’s collarbone. “You really are, aren’t you.”

“Completely.” Alec closed his eyes, let the word out with a long sigh as he succumbed to Magnus’ touch, to the gentle warmth of his hands, the sweet scrape of his nails, the seductive pitch of his voice as he moved down Alec’s body, scattering kisses and murmured nonsense against Alec’s skin.

“You _should_ be proud of your cock, you know.” Magnus wrapped a hand around it as he spoke, and Alec’s hips jerked up. He tightened his grip on the headboard to stop himself from grabbing back. “I am.”

Alec couldn’t manage a response to that, whined in the back of his throat as Magnus started to stroke. 

“I like it when I’m still a little tender, you know.” Magnus licked his lips, curled down to flick his tongue against the slit of Alec’s cock, and Alec’s whole body jerked. “It makes you feel so big, you fill me up even more than usual.”

Magnus’ hands were gone, but his tongue wasn’t, and it was hard to focus, hard to think, he was _so hard,_  his blood, his brain, his nerves, his everything gone except for his cock, the throb and the ache and the warm wet tease of Magnus’ tongue, there and gone, again and again. 

There was the sudden cool slick glide of lube, and Alec blinked as Magnus lifted himself up on his knees, pausing until he knew Alec was watching before he lowered himself down on Alec’s cock. 

He groaned as he went, low and unsteady, his head thrown back and his spine arching and the sunlight warmed his skin, highlighted his Adam’s apple and the curve of his shoulders, and it wasn’t just the grip of his body around Alec’s cock that made it impossible for Alec to breathe. 

Magnus was more than gorgeous, he was sublime.

His weight settled on Alec’s hips, and then his thighs tightened and his hips rolled _down,_ driving Alec impossibly deeper into scalding heat. Alec choked, trembling as he held himself still. 

Magnus grunted, a half-a-punched out breath before he did it again, his mouth falling open as Alec watched the wave of pleasure go through him. 

“Oh my perfect angel,” Magnus breathed out when his hips paused. He breathed in when he moved again, spoke again on the next slow exhale. “You feel so good, like you’re everything inside me, everywhere, like you’re a breath away from splitting me apart and oh, it would be worth it.”

The whine of Alec’s breath lifted, louder and higher, a keen cutting the air as his fingers tightened around the headboard. “Please.”

Magnus lowered his chin to look Alec right in the eyes as he smiled, slow and hot and confident. “Give me something to _ride,_  won’t you?”

Alec’s back bowed as his hips lifted, and Magnus made such a noise, rough and pleased and ragged, that he did it again, shifting ‘til his feet were flat so he could push up harder. He watched the way Magnus so easily adjusted his weight even as his knees left the mattress, watched the way his abs tightened, holding himself upright no matter how Alec moved beneath him. Magnus wrapped a hand loosely ‘round his cock, his arm mostly still, letting the roll of Alec’s body do the work for him, each shift making his cock rub against his fingers. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered, “ _Magnus,_ oh yes, gods, Magnus.” He couldn’t stop talking, couldn’t get a steady rhythm as he thrust up again and again, too hot, too desperate, trying and failing to catch up with the heavy thump of his heartbeat in his chest, the burn of breath in his lungs. Magnus didn’t seem to care, eyes closed, each buck of Alec’s hips followed by his cries of pleasure, loud and wordless, and Alec wasn’t going to last, not with that sound, that sight, the feel of Magnus moving above him, around him. “Please,” he tried again, not even sure for what, “ _please_.”

Magnus tightened his grip and came, white between his fingers, spattering against Alec’s skin, Magnus’ body impossibly taut, impossibly tight, and Alec jerked, and fell right after, searing hot and blinding, breathless pleasure. 


	7. gold star performance(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, this was originally a sex scene as part of a longer fic, but the pacing never quite lined up properly, so here. have an outtake. of Malec smut. or something. [[tumblr](https://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/185429966048)]

Magnus stopped, barely past the bathroom doorway, and tried to remember what he had been doing a moment ago.

Getting ready? For? Something.

That seemed much less important than a naked Alexander sitting on the edge of the bed, hair still all sleep-mussed, eyes heavy-lidded as he yawned, arms lifting up and doing lovely things to his chest as he tried to stretch himself a bit more awake. 

Magnus dropped the towel he’d been carrying for whatever reason and stepped forward until he was just past Alec’s knees. 

Alec blinked up at him, expression soft and eyes warm, and tilted his chin up in a clear request for a kiss. 

Magnus obliged him, enjoying the rasp of Alec’s stubble against his shower-soft palms almost as much as the warmth of their lips meeting.

“What time is it?” Alec whispered when Magnus let their mouths slowly separate.  


“Late?” Magnus shrugged. He had a lot of errands to run today. Alec had mentioned having a lot to do today, too. But he didn’t pull back or abandon the loose grip of his hands around Alec’s jaw. 

“Hmm.” Alec acknowledged even as stretched up to start kissing Magnus again.

Magnus parted his lips, groaned as Alec slid his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. Alec’s hands tightened around his hips, and Magnus could feel the exact moment they both stopped fighting it and settled closer together instead. 

Alec slid his fingers beneath the line of the towel loosely wrapped around Magnus’ hips, and Magnus grinned as it fell to the floor around his feet. 

“I suppose it’s not _that_ late,” Magnus said as he reached over for the lube and condoms again.

“Mmm-mmm.” Alec pulled Magnus back towards him, and the impact as Alec fell back across the bed, as Magnus landed on top of him, was hard enough he felt all the air leave his body with a grunt. 

He was getting rather used to managing without breathing.

Absolutely worth it.

Kissing was better.

Kissing Alec was somehow an eternal epiphany, every time, as if the world kept remaking itself around them, as if that was the only way to hold how much Magnus adored him, them, this.  

Magnus adored the almost scratch of Alec’s hair against his skin, the way Alec’s fingers curled in tight, always almost _too_  tight, desire and desperation and need in the edge of short nails pressing into Magnus’ skin. He adored the half-words and phrases Alec murmured into his shoulder, his throat, _Magnus, yes, there, please,_ the hungry little noises catching in his throat between each kiss, each word. He adored the way Alec arced up, pushing against the weight of Magnus’ body above him with a shuddering sigh making it clear how much he enjoyed being caught between Magnus and the bed. He adored the slight twist of Alec’s hips so he could rub against Magnus’ cock where it was pressing against his thigh. 

“Just like this.” Alec shifted sideways just enough to get his hand between them. He wrapped his fingers loosely around their cocks, keeping them rubbing together, a quick swipe over the top and back down again to start encouraging a bit of a glide. “I want to feel you come on my skin, want to lick your fingers clean when we’re done.”

Magnus’ hips jerked, a whine caught in his throat as the movement pressed their cocks harder together, the drag just a little too dry. He nodded, and he lifted his hand to his mouth just long enough to lick. “Let me help.”

“Always.”

Magnus laughed, breathless and delighted and stunned, just like _always,_ and settled into the warmth of Alec’s grip, of his skin, of deep clumsy kisses and ragged hot breaths, of sweet tension building between them until they both let go. 

“I’m gonna need another shower,” Magnus managed eventually, though he didn’t move from his sprawl across Alec’s chest, despite the sticky-slick feel of sweat and come between them.    


Alec hummed, a rumble of amusement clear beneath the agreement. “Not quite yet.”

Magnus lifted his eyebrows, even though there was no way Alec could see his expression considering his face was half-smushed into Alec’s shoulder. 

Alec’s chest shifted with another almost soundless laugh, and then he rolled them over, settling Magnus beneath him in the sort-of middle of the bed, rather than keeping them perched almost-precariously on the edge. “I’m not done yet, I told you that.”

Magnus blinked, and smiled, and closed his eyes on a moan as Alec pulled his hand up by the wrist and licked up the center of Magnus’ palm. Then he stuck Magnus’ fingers in his mouth and _sucked,_ and Magnus' cock attempted to twitch back to life again. “I suppose the shower could wait a little longer.”

Magnus felt Alec’s lips curve into a smile around his fingers before he pulled back just enough to talk. “I have a lot to lick clean, if I’m going to do the job properly.”

“As if you’d ever fail to do a job _properly,_ Alexander.”  


Alec’s smile widened, and he turned Magnus’ hand just enough to lick a trail up the side of Magnus’ wrist. “Glad to hear you’re satisfied with my performance.”

“That’s an understatement.” Magnus reached his free hand up to tug Alec down by his hair so he could kiss him again. “You always earn a gold star, love.”  


“Always?” Alec’s smile quirked sideways, heat flaring in his eyes. “Let’s see how many more I can get out of you today, shall we?” 

Magnus grinned, and closed his eyes on a sigh as Alec’s lips started marking a path along Magnus’ jaw and down his neck. Errands could wait. “Get to work then, darling.”  



	8. "take me now, take me rough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short but hopefully sweet enough to make up for it [[tumblr](https://faejilly.tumblr.com/post/185436809423)]

Alec curls his fingers into the pillow beneath his head, gripping it tighter, pushing with his forehead until he can feel the firmer press of the mattress through the filling. He gasps, inhales, exhales, and holds himself still.

He thinks maybe he promised not to touch, not to move, but his body’s on fire, his blood boiling away on waves of desire, and he’s half-sure he’s only keeping still because he doesn’t remember _how_  his arms or shoulders work any more. 

He feels Magnus’ lips against his spine, Magnus’ fingers twisting inside him, and he turns his head with a groan, his cheek against the pillowcase now, damp as it is with sweat and tears and probably drool, gasping out a noise that might once have been a _yes._

He’s come twice already, maybe three times, and his knees gave out what feels like a century ago and all he can do is lie here and _take it,_ and when Magnus strokes _just so_  it hurts, perfect and shivery and shaking like shards of ice so cold they burn, and he wants more, so much more,  _please more,_  “Mgns,” he moans. 

Magnus clicks his tongue, “I must be losing my touch if you can still almost talk,” but Alec can feel the way his breath shakes against Alec’s back and he knows Magnus is barely holding it together. 

“Puh,” Alec tries again. There’s one small thread of thought in his brain somewhere, trying to beg, _take me now, take me, fuck me, hard and rough, please, please, finish me, finish_ in _me,_ but he can’t quite catch the thoughts enough to make them words. He lifts his hips just a little, as much as he can, pushing back into Magnus’ hand. “Plee–” his voice catches in his throat as Magnus draws his hand back, his fingers sliding free, and Alec whines out a long, slow exhale that is half disappointment at being empty and half anticipation.

There’s nothing else for some endless unknown sliver of time, and then he’s _full,_ and he opens his mouth but no sound comes out, all his air gone with the force of Magnus’ thrust inside him. Magnus slides back, and Alec can feel every bit of him trying to hold him in place and failing, heat still pulling and rubbing inside his body as Magnus’ cock slowly retreats.

Magnus slams forward again, and Alec’s hands turns, clawing desperately at the bed for something, anything solid to hold onto, but there’s nothing, nothing but Magnus and his cock, filling him, fucking him, fucking the breath out of him over and over, pleasure burning and searing and building and he can’t even lift his hips or spread his thighs or anything, can’t do anything but ride it out, give himself over to it, give himself over to Magnus. 

So he does, gladly, and when it comes his orgasm roars through him, deep and hard and his whole body shakes with it, until he’s so far gone he can barely hear Magnus’ stuttered _Alexander_  when he follows. 


End file.
